Christmas Morning
by Mirnava
Summary: What could be calmer than Christmas morning? Unless you're the parents of two VERY young elfling twins!


Okay, Elrond/Celebrían has officially become my favorite pairing (well, since I've only recently started writing romance, I didn't think I needed a favorite pair before that...)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my other El/Brí story, "Nightmare"! This one probably -no, definitely- would not have been written if not for your reviews!

This story is dedicated to Astrea Concord, who asked me to write a Christmas story and sparked this idea in my mind. As always, thanks abound toward Seren Lyall, who continuously reminds me that I need to stop being so insecure about my writing and who checks to make sure it all flows and sounds good (ESPECIALLY since I am still new to the romance genre)!

Hope you all like it!

* * *

Echoing footsteps preceded him, alerting her to his approach. She smiled as she tied off the lacing on the back of her new dress. As she finished, he entered their rooms, stopping in the doorway to take in his wife's appearance. She wore a golden dress with green vines twining upon the hem and cuffs. Red flowers bloomed around her waist, a belt of the finest metalworking. Her hair cascaded loosely down her back in elegant waves, threaded through with red ribbons. She turned around to face him as he drew near and cupped her face in his hand, bringing her toward him to tenderly kiss her.

"Beautiful," he murmured as he backed up, taking her by the hand and twirling her. Her melodious laughter rang out before her momentum slowed. She looked at her husband and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Eww. Nana and Ada are kissing again!" The loud whisper came from the doorway, making the couple smile.

"And we hear you, too!" Elladan yiped as he realized that his father was talking to him. Elrond turned around and, crouching, spread his arms wide. "Come here, you two!" Elladan and Elrohir immediately ran to their father, enormous grins splitting their nearly identical faces. Elrond grabbed his twin sons, standing and spinning them around until the elflings were giggling uncontrollably. Handing Elrohir off to Celebrían, Elrond winced a little as Elladan accidentally pulled his hair while adjusting his grip on his father's shoulder. Celebrían's smile only grew, though sympathetically. She looked down at the elfling in her arms, his eyes wide and sparkling and his smile unfading.

"And why are you two so excited this morning?" Celebrían asked, causing both elflings to squirm as Elrohir squealed, "Ith CHRITHMATH!" and they both burst into giggles anew.

Elladan, still giggling, looked at his brother, then at his mother. "Ro still sounds funny," he said, making them both giggle even harder, if possible. Elrohir had recently lost his front teeth, and the new ones had not grown in yet, making normal speech impossible for the younger twin.

Elrond and Celebrían caught each other's eye, wide grins adorning their faces as well. "And what is on Christmas?" Elrond asked, pretending to be confused.

Elladan rolled his eyes, disbelieving that his father did not already know. "Adaaaaa! The festival!" he said in the tone of voice that clearly bespoke, "DUH!" accompanied with an endearing head wiggle that only annoyed children can pull off.

"And prethenth!" Elrohir piped up, setting Elladan off in ANOTHER fit of giggles.

"Yes, Elrohir," Celebrían smiled, "and presents. And do not forget the music and plays at the fireside!"

The two parents had little choice but to release their very excited, wiggling twin sons after that. They watched them amusedly as they scampered out of the room. Elrond turned toward his wife, who was still staring in the same direction.

"Those tunics were pressed this morning," she said, trying in vain to look slightly stern.

Elrond looped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her sweetly again, then said, "But they never stay so for long. Now, come, my Brí. We must go and catch them before they get to the kitchens!"

* * *

Please review? I live for them. And if anyone else has ideas for further stories, please let me know! I'd love some new ones! :D

~Mirnava


End file.
